


养兔

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: Karroy, KasalynMint
Genre: Kasalyn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint





	养兔

**人类×成精的兔子** （大概是个短篇？）

*** 写在前面 - ①勿上升蒸煮 ②如有雷同纯属巧合 ③20190509凌晨天马行空乱想的，原本还想的手机（这个最主要是好多都用了）、牙刷（画面太美，无法想象……）、床（……），后来雷到自己了……所以我放弃了。 （虽然兔子可能也有点多……）***

 

 

 

**正文：**

 

 

 

王俊凯最近突发奇想地想养只宠物在家里陪陪自己，于是他在做下决定后的第二天就奔向了离他家里最近的一间宠物店。

 

这家宠物店的名字叫做“可爱宝贝宠物店”，至于名字的来源嘛……王俊凯觉得应该是店长本身特别喜欢毛茸茸的、可爱的动物，于是就这么 ~~随意~~ （不是）地取了这个名。

 

王俊凯在店里逛了一圈下来也没决定好要选择哪个做自己的宠物，倒是有几个心仪的，比如那只高贵的波斯猫和那只萌萌的兔子。王俊凯无法，只好寻求店员的帮助与推荐。

 

在店员的帮助与推荐下，王俊凯最后选择了那只萌萌的兔子，然后就心满意足的回家去了。

 

王俊凯第一次养宠物养兔子，并不太了解兔子该怎么养，于是他上网搜了搜有关资料，然后整理出来了几处重要的地方。然后他便照着整理出来的资料悉心照料他的兔子。

 

王俊凯养了这只兔子一个星期，他觉得他的兔子好像和网上说的有些不一样，而且特别乖巧，不会在他的桌上弄乱他整理好的东西，也不会把准备好的给它喝的水打翻。王俊凯觉得自己一定非常幸运，第一次养宠物就养到了这么乖巧可爱的兔子。

 

王俊凯现在每天除了上班工作，就是下班回家照顾他的兔子。日子过得好不惬意。

 

岁月如梭，韶光易逝。一转眼就已经过了两个月。这两个月来王俊凯非常尽心尽力地养着这只兔子。兔子也把他为它做的事情全都看进了眼里，兔子对此非常感激。

 

这一天王俊凯下班回来后就想去看那只兔子，结果去到他放置兔子的地方时发现兔子不见了！而且，他好像还听见了他卧室里传出来细微的声响！

 

王俊凯想着是不是歹徒进了他的家，赶紧拿了扫把当作自己的武器，慢慢走到了他的卧室里。然而，当他看见一个未作寸缕的男儿，差点因为惊吓过度而喊了出来。他看见那个男儿用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，好像对他抓着扫把的样子有些不解。王俊凯赶紧把扫把丢了，然后去洗手了再去给那男儿找件干净的衣服。

 

“你……你先把衣服换上吧。我在客厅等你。”

 

“哦，好的。”

 

王源快速地换好了衣服然后走出了王俊凯的卧室，去到客厅里找王俊凯。

 

王俊凯看见人已经出来了，就让人坐下了，才开始问出他的问题。

 

“你是谁？怎么在我家里，而且还是……光着的。”

 

“我是你养的兔子啊。”

 

王俊凯听到回答的瞬间仿佛晴天霹雳般地怔住了。

 

“你是……我养的那只兔子？”王俊凯听见自己这么问了出来。

 

“是。”王源坚定地回道。

 

“那……你能说一下你为什么变成人了吗？”

 

“这件事情说来话长，那我就尽量长话短说吧。”

 

王源告诉了王俊凯他的名字，以及他经历过的事。王俊凯听了才知道，原来王源本身是一只成精了三百年的兔子，而且已经靠自己的智慧在这个世界上生存了很久。而且他之所以会以兔子的样貌出现在宠物店完全是因为当时他消耗了太多的妖力，无法维持人形；再就是他当时因为体力透支，就算知道有捕捉动物的人在那里，也无法逃走了。所以他就被人在野外捕获了。当他再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己已经完全处在了一个陌生的环境，也就是那间“可爱宝贝宠物店”。王源说他不知道在宠物店里待了多久，只知道他睁眼那天的半个月后，就遇到了王俊凯将他买了回去养着。

 

王俊凯听完还有些震惊，甚至夹杂了一丝对王源的心疼。所以王俊凯暗自下了一个决定，以后更要好好照顾和宠着王源。

 

王俊凯看了看此时的王源，他的衣服穿在王源身上有些宽松，于是他决定先给他买几件衣服。王俊凯很快就把衣服买好了，顺丰同城最快也要一天，已经很快了，今天就让王源先穿着他的衣服凑活凑活吧。 **【** **大概是一个一眼就看出来衣服尺码的kk( •̀ ω •́ )✧】**

 

准备做晚饭时，王俊凯突然想起王源现在不是兔子了，不知道王源能不能吃人类的食物，于是他先询问了王源，得到”可以吃“这个回答的时候，他便毫无顾忌地开始做晚餐了。

 

晚餐端上餐桌时，王俊凯看见王源的眼睛变得特别亮，一边觉得王源可爱一边把剩余的食物端了上来。王俊凯不知道的是，他的嘴角弯了上来，眼里也全是宠溺。 **【484觉得发展得太快了啊？？QAQ】**

 

晚上睡觉时，王俊凯让王源睡在他的卧室里，虽然有空着的客房，但是毕竟事出突然，王俊凯还没收拾出来。这还是王俊凯第一次和人同床共枕呢！ **【你们懂的(～￣▽￣)～】** 王俊凯有点紧张，怕自己睡不着，结果他不但睡着了，而且睡得特别好。 **【咩嘿嘿(/▽＼)】**

 

第二天是周六，王俊凯不用上班，但是他一早就被王源吵醒了。王源不知道在干嘛，弄得特别大动静，于是王俊凯不得不起来看看发生了什么。

 

王俊凯看见王源在翻他客厅的沙发那里，似乎在寻找什么的样子。

 

“源儿，你在找什么？”

 

“我在找你的笔……那个……刚刚拿来玩的时候不小心弄掉了……”

 

“没事，我待会自己找。你饿了吧？我先做早饭。”

 

“哦哦好的。”

 

吃完早饭后，王俊凯带着王源去客厅看电视节目，消耗消耗一下时间。王俊凯让王源看节目，他自己跑去找他的笔，也没多久，他终于在沙发边的缝隙里找到了他的笔。

 

快递在中午王俊凯和王源刚吃完饭不久的时候送到了，王俊凯接了电话让王源呆在家里，他下楼去取快递。快递拿上来后，王俊凯让王源换上他给他购买的新衣试试合不合身或心。王源试了那些衣服表示很满意，但是感觉有点风吹p p凉…… 王俊凯听了就知道了，那是还少了件底裤。

 

一分钟过去了……五分钟过去了……气氛有点尴尬。

 

“咳咳，那个……你先自己量一量你的尺码，待会我出去买给你。”

 

“……好。”

 

王源把尺码告诉王俊凯之后，就自己识趣的到客厅看节目了。王俊凯则记着王源的尺码，去了附近的市场买了好几件回来给王源。

 

这一天就这么有惊无险的过去了。

 

还是那句老话，时光飞逝，一转眼又过了三个月。这三个月内，王俊凯对王源越来越了解，也慢慢的彼此发展成了恋爱关系。

 

这天，王俊凯又来骚 \ 扰王源了。

 

“源儿~我饿了。”

 

“饿了就去做饭，干嘛来吵我。”

 

“不，我想喂源儿你吃胡萝卜。”

 

“……”

 

王源已经感觉到了胡萝卜的坚挺，还没说上一句话，就被王俊凯用嘴巴吃掉了他还未说出口的话。

 

唇齿间拉出了丝丝缕缕的银丝，仿佛难舍难分。

 

王俊凯的手抓住了小兔子的那一处，为他细细按摩，小兔子舒服了，在他的服务中败下阵来。

 

王俊凯用手中的液体沾到兔子身体里，慢慢增加数量，直到勉强可以自由通行，就给兔子喂了胡萝卜。

 

胡萝卜太厉害了，小兔子整个晕晕乎乎的，最后王俊凯把仿佛泡过水的胡萝卜喂给了小兔子，事后，他为小兔子清理了一下。然后心满意足地抱着王源睡个回笼觉。

 

日子就在某人时而不要脸，时而正襟危坐中过了下去。

 

王俊凯不知道他能陪他的小兔子，他的王源多久，只能每天都这么快乐的过下去了。毕竟没有什么，比他更重要的了。


End file.
